1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery, and more particularly, to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery having the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a lithium secondary battery includes a cathode plate, an anode plate and a separator, and can be reused by repeatedly charging/discharging the battery.
Safety tests including penetration, compression and oven tests are performed on the lithium secondary battery to prevent accidents caused by damage to the secondary battery that may occur during use.
Particularly, the lithium secondary battery may cease functioning as a battery, or may catch fire and/or explode when it is compressed and damaged by external impact. Such accidents are caused by a short circuit that occurs between cathode and anode collectors, and cathode and anode coated portions. Accordingly, research and development has been actively performed to prevent dangers such as fire or explosion when the secondary battery is compressed and damaged by external impact.